One-Shot: YOU Raie ・ 幽霊
by Tsudoki.Yuu-chan
Summary: Contrairement aux dires de ses élèves, Shouyou-sensei n'a pas atterrit en enfer mais est bien monté au paradis. Et grâce à une rencontre bien particulière, 24h lui sont accordées sur Terre pour qu'il puisse les passer avec une personne qui lui est chère. Mais comme d'habitude, tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu...surtout pour notre vice-commandant préféré... GinHiji


**One-Shot: YOU!Raie・幽霊**

⁃ Hum…? Si ce n'est pas sensei? Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là?

Goku se gratta la tête quand l'homme ne lui répondit pas. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, Shouyou se trouvait au bord des limites du paradis, penché au-dessus du vide comme-ci c'était une simple falaise. Le saiyan croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils pour lui-même, détaillant la physionomie du samurai pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Mais en vain…Faut dire que Goku n'était pas connu pour sa vivacité d'esprit - c'état plutôt l'inverse! Plus doué que lui pour foncer dans le tas, il n'y avait pas. Et fidèle à lui-même, le guerrier se glissa dans le dos de Shouyou, se penchant par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce voir ce qu'il regardait. Rien…

⁃ Ano…sensei? Qu'est-ce que vous faites au juste?

⁃ Hum…Ah. Goku-san! s'exclama finalement Shouyou en se redressant. Je ne t'avais pas entendu approcher - comment vas-tu?

⁃ Bien mais et vous? poussa le saiyan, clairement inquiet. A quoi vous jouez?

⁃ Hum? Ah~! Tu vois, j'ai entendu dire que si tu te penchais par-dessus les limites et que tu te concentrais très fort, tu pouvais voir ce que tes proches faisaient sur Terre. C'est une bien intéressante rumeur - mais il semblerait que ce ne soit que ça, une rumeur…

Et son éternelle expression douce sur le visage, l'homme reprit sa position au-dessus du vide. Une atmosphère de nostalgie semblait planer autour de lui. Goku ne put que croiser les bras en haussant les épaules, faisant la moue. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire qu'il avait besoin du pouvoir d'un des quatre dieux pour pouvoir faire ça? Oui mais si il l'amenait voir Kai-oo, celui-ci s'énerverait encore - "arrête de me prendre pour un téléphone cosmique!", qu'il lui avait crié la dernière fois. Le saiyan ferma les yeux en fronçant encore plus les sourcils, cherchant un moyen de venir en aide à son compagnon sans se mettre le dieu à dos. Son auréole fit un espèce de soubresaut sur sa tête quand il trouva ce qu'il pourrait faire pour remonter le moral du sensei.

⁃ 24H…Est-ce que c'est suffisant pour vous?

⁃ …Pardon?

Shouyou ne put que hausser des sourcils derrière ses cheveux devant le sourire de gamin de Son Goku. Qu'est-ce qu'il était encore allé inventer?

* * *

⁃ Hum…

Roulant sur le ventre, Hijikata enfonça la tête dans son coussin, essayant inconsciemment d'échapper aux rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers le shouji de sa chambre. Il était rentré tard la veille - ou était-ce tôt? Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait passé la nuit dehors à patrouiller et était rentré aux petites heures du matin totalement exténué. C'est pourquoi il s'accordait quelques heures de sommeil en plus qu'à l'habitude ce matin-là. Son futon était tellement confortable, sa couverture inutile avec la chaleur ambiante mais il n'avait pas la fois de s'en débarrasser. Il sentait son esprit vaciller à la limite de la conscience, hésitant entre commencer un nouveau cycle de sommeil ou bien tout de même se lever. Il avait tellement de travail qui l'attendait; et le soleil commençait sincèrement à l'agacer…

Le vice-commandant était bien partit pour écourter sa matinée de repos quand quelque chose bloqua légèrement les rayons de lumière, atténuant l'agression. Le samurai poussa un soupir, permettant à son corps de retourner dans son état léthargique…avant de soudain se tendre, totalement réveillé. Quelqu'un était dans sa chambre…Non, quelque chose…

⁃ Hum…, murmura doucement une voix au-dessus de lui. Est-ce qu'il se serait finalement teint les cheveux? Je lui ai pourtant répété tant de fois que ses complexes deviendraient sa force; n'aurai-je pas assez insister?

-...

⁃ Et puis n'est-il pas plus bronzé qu'avant? Se serait-il décidé à faire des activités en pleine aire? Lui qui a toujours préféré rester à l'intérieur pendant que les autres jouer dans le jardin - se serait-il débarrasser de sa fainéantise?

-...

⁃ Hum…Maintenant que je regard de plus près, est-ce vraiment…?

Mais la voix ne put jamais terminer sa question. Discrètement, Toushirou avait tendu le bras pour attraper son katana qui était toujours à porté de main. Tout doucement ses doigts s'étaient refermés autour du manche, attendant le bon moment pour agir. Ses sens étaient en alertes, tout son corps prêt à bondir - mais quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas dans cette situation! Il savait que quelqu'un se trouvait à côté de lui, penché sur lui, se rapprochait légèrement comme pour mieux voir son visage. Mais il ne sentait aucune présence - rien à part des mouvements d'airs plus froid que la température ambiante. Serrant les dents, le vice-commandant se tendit une dernière fois alors qu'il entendait la voix tout près de son oreille - c'est d'un geste précis et mortel qu'il attaqua, dégainant son arme dans un mouvement fluide avant de faire une roulade pour mettre une distance de sécurité.

Sabre en main et dans toute la splendeur dont il pouvait faire preuve au saut du lit, dans un yukata débraillé, Hijikata se redressa pour faire face à son adversaire. Il lâcha son arme sans même s'en rendre compte, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.

⁃ Et bien…, rigola doucement l'homme en face de lui en se frottant le torse. Ce n'est pas passé loin. Heureusement que je suis déjà comme ça sinon - hum?

Toushirou se sentit trembler malgré lui alors qu'il ouvrait et fermait la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. L'homme qui se tenait dans sa chambre portait un simple kimono qui s'alliait avec la couleur de ses cheveux qu'il portait longs. Tellement long que ses mèches avant cachaient ses yeux. Mais malgré ce détail, une atmosphère apaisante émanée de lui, son sourire doux pouvant vous calmer en une minute. Sauf que là, le Shinsengumi était tout sauf calme! Il était plutôt sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque parce que malgré toutes les choses qu'il aurait put remarquer, le samurai n'en vit qu'une - que la personne devant lui était transparente…et qu'elle n'avait pas de pieds…Hijikata ne songea même pas à avoir honte alors qu'il se mettait à hurler comme jamais!

⁃ Ug-AAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHHH!

⁃ URUSE!

Dans une détonation magnifique, un missile de bazooka traversa la chambre avant de faire exploser un mur. Ce n'est que l'instinct de survit qui sauva Toushirou qui s'était jeté en arrière, ses gestes désordonnés le faisant tomber à la renverser et s'empêtrer maladroitement dans son yukata. C'est paniqué que le vice-commandant se dépêcha de se défaire de son bazar, relevant avec espoirs les yeux vers…vers le fantôme qui était toujours là, le regardant avec un air surpris - de ce qu'il pouvait voir en tout cas. Le policier se serait remit à crier s'il n'avait pas remarqué Sougo du coin de l'oeil. Le blond se tenait dans le trou que son bazooka venait de faire, appuyé sur celui-ci et son masque pour dormir toujours sur les yeux. C'était à se demander comment il avait fait pour viser avec autant de précision.

⁃ O-Oi, S-Sougo…, balbutia comme il put Hijikata, levant une main tremblante comme pour le faire approcher. E-est-ce q-que t-tu vois-vois ce que j-je vois?

⁃ Uruse, Hijikata kono yarou*, fut la seule réponse du capitaine. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de vous - je ne laisserai personne m'empêcher de dormir…

Et on devinait parfaitement que derrière son masque et sûrement ses yeux fermés, le sadique avait un regard à faire trembler le diable en personne. Tanguant légèrement, Okita s'éloigna en traînant son arme, comptant doucement pour lui-même les cadavres de Hijikata qui semblaient danser dans sa tête. Le vrai vice-commandant ne put que le regarder partir d'un air impuissant, la main toujours tendue vers lui. C'est bien malgré lui et en retenant de justesse un couinement que le samurai sursauta en se tournant vers le fantôme. Fantôme qui était maintenant agenouillé devant lui, examinant son visage en se frottant le menton d'un air concentré. Toushirou ne put que rester figer sur place, déglutissant difficilement.

⁃ Hum…, murmura finalement le fantôme. C'est bien ce que je me disais…Vous n'êtes pas Gintoki.

⁃ …Pardon? fut la seule chose que le Shinsengumi put dire.

* * *

Yeux fermés et jambes croisées, Toushirou tira profondément sur sa cigarette, la nicotine lui permettant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Bizarrement, la simple mention d'un certain samurai argenté avait réussit à le calmer - ce gars était une catastrophe ambulante, il avait le chic pour attirer tous les tarer de cette partie de l'univers. Du mégalomane borgne au psychopathe chinois, le vice-commandant n'était même plus étonné de tout ce qui traînait autour du Yorozuya - alors un fantôme! Ha! Ne le faites pas rire - il ne perdrait pas son sang froid à cause de ça…enfin, pas trop…

Pourtant, c'est prudemment que le policier ouvrit un oeil pour observer le dit fantôme. Assit en seiza devant lui, il semblait tout à fait tranquille - malgré le trou béant dans le shouji de la chambre. Hijikata sentit malgré lui une veine pulser sur son front en se souvenant du désordre dans lequel la pièce était - Sougo allait lui payer…une fois qu'il aurait éclaircit toute cette histoire d'esprit venu du paradis.

⁃ Si je comprends bien ce que vous me dites, reprit le Shinsengumi, vous êtes le professeur de Sakata Gintoki, Shouyou-sensei, mort durant la guerre. Grâce à un ami à vous, on vous a accordé 24h sur Terre pour que vous les passiez avec la personne de votre choix. C'est ça?

⁃ Exactement, confirma Shouyou avec un petit sourire. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme Goku-san m'avait dit, il semblerait. J'étais sensé revenir en temps qu'humain normal - pas de fantôme. Et normalement, j'étais supposé retrouver Gintoki immédiatement. Maintenant que j'y pense, qui êtes-vous exactement? Vous semblez connaître Gintoki - êtes-vous un de ses amis?

Toushirou ne répondit pas. Et mordillant sa cigarette à l'en déchiqueter, son cerveau se mit à tourner à cent à l'heure, essayant d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. On se fichait de lui! Alors comme ça, ce Shouyou était un fantôme renvoyait sur Terre grâce à l'aide de Son Goku, LE Son Goku? Mais bien sûr, quelque chose avait déconné et il se retrouvait maintenant avec un fantôme sur les bras! On parlait d'une histoire Gintama crossovered avec du DBZ alors évidemment que quelque chose avait mal tourné! L'auteur devait franchement avoir une dent contre lui pour que ça tombe sur lui - parce que ça tombait toujours sur lui, quoi qu'il fasse ou dise…

Le vice-commandant soupira - il se sentait vidé de son énergie. C'est mollement qu'il se remit debout, réarrangeant les pans de son yukata avant de glisser son katana dans son obi.

⁃ Laissez-moi me changer et je vous amènerai voir Gintoki, annonça-t-il finalement.

⁃ Vraiment? Alors vous êtes bien un de ces amis, n'est-ce pas? s'exclama Shouyou avec plus d'entrain qu'il n'en avait eut jusqu'ici.

⁃ …Non, on n'est pas ami…, marmonna le Shinsengumi en se détournant d'un air gêné. Comment dire…euh…

⁃ Au fait, comment est-ce que vous vous appelez, jeune homme?

⁃ Ah, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Hiji…

⁃ OO~GU~SHI~KUN!

Le sus-nommé fut tellement prit de court qu'il n'eut même pas l'idée de dégainer son sabre alors qu'une tête argenté le plaquait au sol. Clignant des yeux, c'est instinctivement que Hijikata essaya d'enlever l'espèce de koala qui était accroché à son torse, fronçant le nez, les mèches du samurai venant lui chatouiller le visage à chaque mouvement. Le policier se figea quand il sentit tout autre chose le chatouiller - des mains qui se glissent sur ses hanches, remontent sur son torse, passent dans son yukata…Le vice-commandant devint rouge comme une tomate quand il se souvint de la présence d'une certaine personne dans la pièce - et poussant un cri très viril, il éjecta violemment Sakata à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne se sentit nullement coupable quand un crack! sinistre résonna dans la pièce.

⁃ A QUOI EST-CE QUE TU JOUES, ESPECE DE DECHET DE L'HUMANITE?!

Et attrapant le Yorozuya par le col, le vice-commandant l'amena à son visage, prêt à se déchaîner sur lui. Comme toujours, Gintoki réagit avec son détachement habituel, se grattant mollement la nuque tout en détournant le regard. Plus moue comme réaction il n'y avait pas! Ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la colère de Toushirou - qui ne se sentait déjà pas très bien vu comment on l'avait réveillé…

⁃ Il ne faut pas réagir comme ça, Hijikata-kun yo, tenta de le résonner le samurai avec un sourire en coin crispé. Après tout, toi et moi, on est comme ça, non?

⁃ "Comme ça", c'est comment? grogna le brun en resserrant sa prise. Tu peux pas faire un peu attention à l'environnement avant de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, abrutit!

⁃ Pourquoi tu te fâches comme ça? Y-a personne d'autre que toi et…

Mais la pointe de colère que Gintoki sentait venir s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Finalement tourné vers Hijikata, ses yeux avaient repérés malgré eux quelque chose derrière le samurai. C'est une main tremblante que le Yorozuya posa sur l'épaule de son compagnon, serrant à y enfoncer ses ongles à mesure qu'il prenait en compte ce qu'il voyait. Le vice-commandant se retourna lui-aussi avant d'observer avec attention la réaction du permanenté. Regard figé sur le sol de la chambre, il releva la tête en un geste saccadé digne d'un robot, son vissage perdant au fur et à mesure toutes ses couleurs au point où il finit blanc comme un linge. Ses pupilles semblaient danser dans des globes oculaires, comme-ci son âme elle-même tremblait de terreur. Sakata ne put pas remonter plus haut que le torse avant que son instinct ne prenne le dessus - et qu'il ne s'enfuit de la chambre en courant!

⁃ AAAAAAAAAH!

⁃ Oi, Gintoki! tenta vainement de le retenir Toushirou.

Une explosion retentit au loin avant qu'un silence ne tombe sur le QG du Shinsengumi. _Ne sous-estimez pas un adolescent en manque de sommeil…_Mais alors que cette pensée passait dans la tête du vice-commandant, le Yorozuya revint à reculant dans sa chambre, une afro sur la tête et quelque peu fumant. Haussant les sourcils, le brun ne put que le regarder faire marche-arrière jusqu'à sa commode en prenant bien soin de garder les yeux ancrés sur le mur opposé à la où se trouvait le fantôme. C'est en faisant tomber quelques trucs que le samurai fouilla dans le tiroir de l'armoire, ne regardant pas ce qu'il faisait. Et c'est sans rien dire que Gintoki quitta la pièce comme il était venu, une enveloppe soigneusement serrée dans la main. Il fallut quelques secondes à Hijikata pour comprendre ce que le permanenté était venu faire…

⁃ YOROZUYAAAA! beugla le vice-commandant. Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire avec mes économies?! Espèce de voleur du dimanche!

Mais Gintoki était déjà bien loin, ayant prit ses jambes à son coup aussi tôt qu'il le put. Une seule chose pouvait le forcer à entrer de son plein grès dans une pièce où se trouvait une apparition surnaturelle - et c'était un autre être mystique bien plus effrayant qu'un simple fantôme. Oh oui, un vrai monstre!

* * *

⁃ Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne, Fukuchou? proposa prudemment Yamazaki de sa place derrière le volant de la voiture.

⁃ Tch! Hors de ma vue, Yamazaki! pesta pour seule réponse Hijikata. Si tu es encore là dans trois secondes, je me chargerai personnellement de ta faire le seppuku!

⁃ Si c'est si vous que le faites ce n'est plus un seppuku…, marmonna pour lui-même l'espion sans pour autant se prier de démarrer. Faites attention à vous, Fukuchou!

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la voiture de police s'éloigna, laissant le vice-commandant du Shinsengumi seul à l'entrée de Kabukichou. Non, il n'était pas seul…Après un énième coup de bazooka et plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de faire remarquer la chose, Toushirou avait dut se résigner - lui seul pouvait voir le fantôme de Shouyou. Enfin, lui et la personne qui était à l'origine censée être hanté - j'ai nommé Sakata Gintoki, la personne même que le samurai était venu cherché dans la ville des plaisirs. C'est avec hargne que le brun mâchouilla sa cigarette, s'enfonçant dans les rues de Kabukichou, les mains dans les poches et clairement de mauvaise humeur. _La journée ne pouvait pas empirer…_était ce qu'il voulait penser mais il préféra éviter - il connaissait ses classiques! Laissez-le s'aventurer sur cette voie ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et enfer et damnation s'abattraient sur lui!

⁃ Keh! Comme-ci j'allais me faire avoir…, grogna Hijikata en tapant plus fort que nécessaire des pieds.

⁃ Ano…Hijikata-kun? appela Shouyou, flottant tranquillement derrière le policier. Êtes-vous sûr que Gintoki se trouve dans les environs? C'est un bien curieux endroit, je dois l'avouer.

⁃ Ah, pas de doute la dessus. Kabukichou est le territoire de cet abrutit - où qu'il aille, il finira par y revenir…S'il a prit la peine de venir me peloter de cette façon ce matin, c'est que ça doit être jour de paye pour l'autre Baasan - on a pas trop traîné alors il doit encore être à l'appartement.

⁃ Ahaha, vous êtes vraiment proche, Gintoki et vous! rigola doucement le professeur derrière sa main transparente. Et vous qui disiez que vous n'étiez pas ami - si ce n'est pas de l'amitié alors je suis curieux de savoir ce que c'est…

Toushirou ne put juste pas répondre - il avait déjà du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il servait de guide à un fantôme, ne le forcez pas à lui expliquer ce qui se passait entre lui et le permanenté…Rien que d'imaginer la conversation, le vice-commandant se sentit rougir. Mais il se reprit vite alors qu'ils arrivaient finalement en vue du bureau des Yorozuya. Le brun ne put empêcher un sourire carnassier d'apparaître sur son visage alors qu'il remarquait la scène qui se déroulait devant le bar d'Otose - il commençait vraiment à trop bien connaître l'argenté pour son propre bien…

⁃ Trois, quatre et…Trois mois de loyer exactement! conclut Otose en refermant l'enveloppe. Qui est-ce que tu es allé tuer pour respecter ton délais? Hier encore tu te plaignais que tu n'aurais jamais le temps de rassembler la somme complète…

⁃ Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses direct que c'est de l'argent sale? Tu as une si petite estime de moi, Baasan yo?

-...

⁃ Une odeur de cigarette émane de Gintoki-sama, commenta soudain Tama. Et j'ai repéré des cheveux bruns sur votre tenue. Si mes données sont correctes, cet ADN est celui de…

⁃ Ah-ah, Tama! tenta de l'arrêter Gintoki, soudain agité.

⁃ Huh. Tu es encore allé faire les poches du policier.

⁃ Voleur de pacotille, cracha Catharine.

⁃ Comme-ci tu pouvais parler, dorobo-neko**!

⁃ Je me demande vraiment pourquoi ce pauvre garçon prend la peine de rester avec quelqu'un comme toi...

⁃ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

⁃ Je me pause la même question, Baasan.

Gintoki fit volte-face à une vitesse qui lui était inconnue, se mettant sur ses gardes. Jambes pliées et bras crispés, il avait tout à fait raison de se méfier car ce qu'il craignait le plus était en effet apparut devant lui. Non, pas un oni-fukuchou du Shinsengumi en colère - bien qu'il faisait en quelque sorte partie de l'image…Oui, non! Pas lui mais ce que ce lui trimbalait avec lui…Le fantôme!

⁃ Voilà ce qui arrive quand - Gintoki? se coupa soudain Otose.

⁃ Yo-ro-zU-YA!

Mais le sus-nommé était déjà loin, laissant à peine une traînée de poussière sur son passage. Hijikata grinça violemment des dents, déchiquetant effectivement sa pauvre cigarette.

⁃ Hum…Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que Gintoki s'enfuit dès qu'il me voit, songea tristement Shouyou. Est-ce qu'il m'en veut vraiment tant que ça?

⁃ Iya, vous n'y êtes pas du tout, sensei, souffla Toushirou. Ce gars est juste un abrutit…Le samurai le plus débile de l'univers!

Et sur ce dernier cri, le vice-commandant s'élança à la suite du permanenté, laissant derrière lui quatre personnes quelque peu perplexe.

⁃ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait tout seul? demanda finalement Catharine en haussant un sourcil.

⁃ Hijikata-san doit vraiment être fatigué, commenta simplement Tama. Ou bien c'est la stupidité de Gintoki-sama qui commence à déteindre sur lui. On devrait peut-être lui conseiller de moins fréquenter Gintoki-sama - qu'en pensez-vous, Otose-sama?

⁃ N'y songe même pas, Tama! ricana la vieille dame derrière sa cigarette. Le policier nous enlève une épine du pied en s'occupant de cette catastrophe ambulante…Et puis, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire attendri, vous l'avez remarqué, non? Cette aura autour de Gintoki depuis que Hijikata est apparu - je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vivant, même après l'arrivée des enfants.

Les "filles" d'Otose ne répondirent pas mais ne purent empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur leur visage. Tout comme Shouyou qui sentit une chaleur agréable se répandre dans sa poitrine…avant qu'il ne se fige, tiltant soudain sur quelque chose.

⁃ Les enfants…Quels enfants?

* * *

Gintoki connaissait Kabukichou comme sa poche, disparaître dans les petites rues aurait dut être facile. Il avait juste oublié que son poursuivant était un chien de chasse qui passait encore plus de temps que lui dans les ruelles sombres, à faire Dieu seul savait quoi…Après s'être prit les pieds dans des ordures de trop et avoir perdu quelques mèches sous le sabre de Hijikata, l'argenté s'était finalement décidé à se rabattre sur les grandes avenues - malgré le danger qu'elles représentaient, en quelque sorte…

⁃ Ah, Gin-san! s'exclama au-loin Hasegawa. Tu tombes bien - j'ai gagné le pactole au pachinko! Ça te dit une tournée des bars ce soir?

⁃ Ma-da-ooOOO!

Et courant toujours à pleine vitesse, le Yorozuya fit une clef de bras au passage au pauvre Hasegawa qui n'avait rien demandé. Le samurai ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter, regardant à peine derrière lui pour expliquer son geste.

⁃ T'aurais pas put gagner plus tôt, Madao?! A cause de toi, j'ai dut piquer les économies de Mayora - regarde dans quelle situation je suis maintenant?!

Comme pour illustrer les dires du permanenté, Hijikata passa à son tour devant l'ancien fonctionnaire - enfin…Le Yorozuya avait réussit à le distancer plus tôt en lui envoyant un pot de mayonnaise sortit d'il ne savait trop où à la figure - le policier n'avait décemment pas put ignorer l'appel de détresse d'un pauvre innocent, plongeant pour sauver le dieu de la nourriture! Enfin bref…Il avait donc redoublé d'effort pour rattraper le samurai, se jurant au-moins une dizaine de fois d'arrêter la cigarette une fois cette histoire finie. Il n'avait vraiment pas d'endurance - et si s'avouer ça à soi-même faisait déjà mal, Shouyou jeta du sel sur la plaie sans le vouloir avec ses commentaires pourtant innocents.

⁃ Au moins, je suis content de voir que Gintoki est toujours aussi énergique - quelle rapidité! Hum…? Vous allez bien, Hijikata-kun?

⁃ A…merveille…, haleta le policier avant de soudain s'arrêter net. Ah.

Et il y avait de quoi se figer…Gintoki était tellement occupé à crier sur son partenaire de pachinko qu'il avait totalement oublié de regarder où il allait - le menant dans la situation ci-présente…C'est-à-dire, la tête enfouie dans la poitrine - quoi que sa propriétaire puisse en dire - bien fournie de Kyubei. Allez savoir comment exactement le permanenté avait réussit une telle chose, surtout sachant qu'il faisait bien une tête de plus que l'héritier/tière des Yagyu. Nous dirons qu'il a une façon de courir bien à lui -surtout quand il est pourchassé par un démon et un fantôme…

Bref! Pour en revenir au sujet principal, donc…Gintoki s'était pétrifié dès qu'il avait remarqué qui exactement il était entrain de peloter malgré lui - il osait à peine respirer, des gouttes de sueur froide apparaissant sur son front alors que ses pupilles tremblaient littéralement d'appréhension. Kyubei était rouge, tellement rouge que même la comparer à une tomate ne pourrait pas convier à quel point ses joues avaient prit de la couleur. Et à l'opposé de la jeune fille, Otae, son éternelle compagne de balade, prenait les choses bien calmement, yeux fermés et un sourire avenant sur le visage. Dieu, comme tout le monde savait à quel point ce sourire était pire que toute autre expression chez l'hôtesse! Hijikata déglutit bruyamment malgré lui alors que la soeur de Shinpachi décroisait ses mains posées devant ses cuisses - mais elle n'eut le temps de rien faire, Kyubei ayant finalement réagit…

⁃ WAAAAAH!

C'est un magnifique vol-plané que Gintoki fit - vite suivit par un Kondou Isao en sang. Hijikata ne put même pas rouler des yeux en voyant cela - il n'arriva pas non plus à admirer la vitesse d'action de son supérieur, parti après lui et arrivé avant. Si seulement il pouvait mettre ses talents de stalker au service du Shinsengumi, le monde se porterait tellement mieux…Quoi qu'il en soit!

Gintoki avait valsé des mètres plus loin, atterrissant au-milieu de la rue en un tas informe. Les habitants de Kabukichou en furent à peine perturbés, la majeur partie des gens continuant de vaquer à leur occupation sans plus s'en soucier - ils étaient tellement habitués, s'en était terrifiant…Et au-lieu d'aller aider la loque qu'était devenu le Yorozuya, toutes ses relations préférèrent passer à côté en lui offrant un petit mot de réconfort - comprendre ici comme remarques cinglantes…Les hôtesses de Smile, les hôtes de Takamagahara, les okama de Saigou - on aurait dit un défilé de toutes les connaissances de l'argenté! Et si on aurait pût penser qu'un tel spectacle aurait choqué Shouyou, c'est un fin sourire qui apparut sur ses lèves après que ses sourcils se soient haussés.

⁃ Ara, Gin-san?

C'est avec beaucoup de mal que le sus-nommé releva la tête vers son jeune assistant, voyant en Shinpachi son dernier espoir pour se sortir de sa situation désespérée - quoi comme situation exactement? Le Yorozuya lui-même n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'expliquer…Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que s'il ne se trainait pas aux pieds du samurai et ne s'accrochait pas à ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger, il ne s'en sortirait juste pas - et c'est exactement ce que le permanenté fit, regardant le lunetteux par en-dessous avec un regard de cadavre tout droit sorti de sa tombe.

⁃ Pattsusan…, souffla l'argenté avec, en effet, une voix d'outre-tombe. Ton sacrifie ne sera pas oublié…

⁃ D-De quoi?

⁃ HORA!

Beaucoup de show pour pas grand chose, Gintoki arracha littéralement les lunettes du jeune homme et les envoya à la figure de Hijikata qui avait finalement décidé de s'approcher. Le policier ne put que cligner des yeux quand l'accessoire resta accroché à ses cheveux, comme-ci sa mèche en forme de V avait trouvé un ami en ces lunettes-caractéristique-principale-du-personnage-tsukkomi.

⁃ OIIIII! beugla Shinpachi - autant à l'adresse de son patron que de l'auteur qui avait vraiment une dent contre lui.

⁃ Bienvenu au club…, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Toushirou.

⁃ MOUHAHAHAHA! s'esclaffa le Yorozuya tel un méchant de manga, sa fuite reprise l'ayant déjà amenée bien loin. Tremblez, les Otaku! Et regardez-moi prendre possession de cette rue! AHAHAHA!

⁃ Qui est-ce que tu traites d'Otaku, salopard de permanenté? gronda le vice-commandant, réduisant en bouilli la paire de lunettes toujours dans sa main.

⁃ AAAAAAH!

Ce fut la dernière chose que Shinpachi put dire avant de tourner de l'oeil, la destruction de son objet caractéristique ayant eut raison de ses pauvres nerfs. C'est sans état d'âme que Hijikata s'apprêtait à le laisser inconscient dans la rue, prêt à reprendre sa course-poursuite d'un certain permanenté - mais le policier fut une nouvelle arrêté net par une rencontre bien fâcheuse que le dit argenté fit au bout de la rue.

⁃ Yo, Gintoki! Tu t'es enfin décidé à te joindre au Jou-III?!

⁃ Itte, Zura…, grogna le samurai.

Il avait essayé comme à son habitude de passer par-dessus son vieil ami sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, Elizabeth s'était interposé, bousculant sans le vouloir son propriétaire et envoyant effectivement sur les fesses le Yorozuya. C'est avec un échange de regards apparemment abandonnés de toute sorte d'intelligence que les deux hommes se saluèrent.

⁃ Zura…, répéta l'argenté.

⁃ Zura jaa nai, Katsura da, répondit simplement le rebelle. Où cours-tu comme ça, Gintoki?…Oh?

⁃ Ka-tsu-ra! gronda au loin Hijikata en se craquant les doigts, son sang de policier ne faisant qu'un tour.

⁃ Zura, je ne dirai ça qu'une fois…COURS!

⁃ PERSONNE NE BOUGE!

⁃ Oh! Si ce n'est pas Kotaro-kun? sourit pour lui-même Shouyou.

Mais personne n'était là pour l'écouter - Hijikata reboosté par son envie de passer les menottes au Joui et Katsura et Gintoki plus désireux que jamais de s'enfuir, les trois hommes étaient déjà bien loin sur le chemin! Mais heureusement, grâce à sa super-vue-cadeau-de-son-état-de-fantôme, le professeur pouvait parfaitement voir ce que ses protégés faisaient tout en courant. Un sourire tendre lui échappa alors que l'argenté tendait un énième croche-pied à son compagnon qui s'empêchait de tomber en attrapant un pan de son yukata, déshabillant à moitié le Yorozuya. Shouyou ne put qu'hausser un sourcil devant la rage multipliée par 10 de Toushirou quand un bout de peau en trop devenait visible. _Quoi qu'il en soit…_Cette scène était tellement familière aux yeux du professeur qu'une chaleur agréable se répandit dans sa poitrine - c'était à se demander quand est-ce que Takasugi allait apparaître! _Ce fut tout autre chose qui débarqua…_

⁃ Gin~chan!

⁃ Oh! Leadeeeeeee-r! Uniaaaa!

Et telle une étoile filante, Katsura s'envola vers d'autres cieux, Elizabeth pas loin derrière. faut dire que Kagura avait fait une entrée fracassante - remontant la rue en courant, on aurait presque put croire que Sadaharu avait fait exprès de foncer tête la première dans les samurai, gobant au passage la tête de Gintoki. Celui-ci n'eut presque pas la volonté de sortir de cette caverne humide - non vraiment, il avait touché le fond là, on ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille pour la journée maintenant?

⁃ Gin-chan! chouina l'adolescente de son perchoir - qui venait de le recracher pour à moitié l'enfoncer dans le sol de sa patte. Sukonbu-aru!

⁃ Ehehehe…, ricana Hijikata en approchant doucement.

Et se voyant déjà passer les menottes au permanenté, le policier se permit de s'allumer une cigarette, tirant dessus avec la classe qui lui était bien connue dans ces moments là. Gintoki sentit de la sueur froide couler sur son front, la tête difficilement relevée sous la patte de Sadaharu. Il était fini…Il devrait bientôt faire face à son destin - il ne pensait pas qu'il mourrait d'une telle façon, franchement…Des mains de Toushirou, il s'y était préparé dès le jour où il avait sauté le pas - mais que le brun fasse appel à un fantôme pour l'achever…L'argenté se sentirait presque trahit!

⁃ Huh, alors? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de te retrouver jeté au pied du mur par le monstre que tu as toi-même élevé? Belle trahison, tu ne trouves pas? fit le vice-commandant, plus orgueil que jamais.

⁃ Ah, je suis entouré de traitres, c'est pas possible…, fut la seule chose que l'argenté trouva à chouiner en se frappant le front au sol.

⁃ Hum? Gin-chan? Mayora? appela Kagura, penchant la tête sur le côté, un point d'interrogation apparaissant littéralement au-dessus de sa tête. Vous vous êtes encore disputés?

⁃ Si seulement ce n'était que ça…, marmonna le Yorozuya en sanglotant presque. Sadaharu~! Si jamais un jour tu te décides à être un bon chien, aujourd'hui serait le bon moment - sauves-moi!

⁃ Kapu!

⁃ …Eh?

Même Kagura ne put que cligner des yeux alors que Sadaharu lâchait soudain Gintoki pour gober la tête d'un Hijikata qui s'attendait sûrement pas à ça. Il ne songea même pas à éteindre sa cigarette, la fumée sortant en tourbillon par les oreilles du chien qui lui bavait sur les cheveux…

* * *

_Huh…_Il ne pouvait plus que soupirer arriver à ce niveau là. Le samurai était juste tout bonnement vidé de son énergie. Le soleil avait finalement commencé sa descente et lui, qu'avait-il fait de sa journée? Courir dans tout Kabukichou pour essayer d'échapper à une certaine personne - et allez savoir pourquoi, il était aussi rentré dans tous les gens qu'il connaissait, et quand il disait rentrer, c'était autant au figuré que littéralement…Gin sentit sa tête lui tourner alors qu'il repensait à l'énième démonstration de masochisme que Sacchan lui avait fait au-milieu de la rue. Et il dut s'appuyer sur la rambarde du pont où il s'était réfugié en songeant à Tsukuyo qui l'avait prit pour cible vivante avec ses kunai - qui était l'abruti qui l'avait laissé boire de l'alcool en plein jour? Non, oubliez ça, qui l'avait laissé boire tout court?!

⁃ Ah, j'en ai marre…, marmonna le Yorozuya en laissant ses bras pendre au-dessus du vide. Dire que la journée avait bien commencé - si on veut…J'avais juste prévu d'amadouer Oogushi-kun d'une façon qui nous aurait tous les deux fait plaisir, lui emprunter un peu d'argent pendant qu'il se remet, payer l'autre Baasan et profiter de ce qu'il me resterait au Pachinko…Ah~, c'était un si bon programme…Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tout tombe à l'eau comme ça?

⁃ Peut être pour que tu apprennes un peu ce que c'est que la responsabilité, connard de permanenté?

Un point positif dans toute cette histoire? Hijikata était autant au bout du rouleau que lui! Au milieu de la rue au pied du pond, le policier avait l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer, les mouvements visibles de loin et - s'il-vous-plaît! Le mayora n'avait pas eut la fois de s'allumer un bâton de nicotine, il devait vraiment être entrain de ramer…ou il avait épuisé son stock avec cette course-poursuite digne d'un mauvais feuilleton du dimanche. Gintoki se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un nouveau soupire avant de faire face au vice-commandant, une main sur la hanche et l'autre mollement posée sur sa nuque. La lueur de compréhension et l'expression décidée de Toushirou confirmèrent au Yorozuya que son partenaire l'avait comprit - _que la course était finie, qu'il acceptait la confrontation…_Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots arriver à leur niveau et l'argenté ne put que sourire face à ça…

⁃ Ouais bien sûr, tu peux toujours rêver! gronda soudain le permanenté. Plus tôt mourir que d'affronter un fantôme quelconque!

Et ni plus ni moins, le samurai fit volte-face, reprenant ses jambes à son coup. Hijikata n'eut même pas la force retenir le cri de rage qui lui échappa, s'arrachant presque les cheveux de désespoir.

⁃ Enfoiré, je vais te faire la peau!

Puissant dans ses dernières forces, l'officier s'élança derrière. Ses jambes criaient à l'aide, ne pouvant pas en supporter d'avantage, mais son katana était assoiffé de sang - et quand est-ce que le oni-fukuchou avait jamais refusé sa dose de chaire humaine à son cher compagnon? Il était tellement concentré à forcer ses pieds à ne pas se dérober sous lui alors qu'il montait sur le pont qu'il ne le vit jamais arriver - ce gros char qui roulait à pleine vitesse dans un espace bien trop étroit pour lui! Toushirou fit un écart pour ne pas se faire renverser. Mais faisant cela, il se prit dans le dos la rambarde de sécurité, perdant son équilibre et basculant en arrière. Tout se passa alors au ralentit pour lui - il se sentit tomber, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant qui conduisait le char, ses dents se serrèrent en songeant au jour où il pourrait enfin mettre cet abrutit de Katsura derrière les barreaux, et…son coeur loupa un battement malgré lui quand il le remarqua enfin.

⁃ Hijikata! hurla Gintoki.

Et sans même prendre le temps de retirer son bokuto, le Yorozuya se jeta par-dessus le pont, étirant les bras pour essayer d'attraper le policier. Toushirou sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'il tendait sans le vouloir la main. Mais il ne put pas se flageller plus que cela quand le permanenté entrelaça leurs doigts, un sourire étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'une expression rassurée apparaissait sur son visage. Toutes les difficultés de la journée s'évanouirent dans l'air alors que leurs deux corps tombaient bruyamment dans la rivière - Hijikata se sentait comme libéré…Avant de se souvenir que l'argenté ne savait pas nager et de le tirer comme il put hors de l'eau - vous avez déjà essayer d'aller vous baigner dans la mer avec un chien qui n'aime pas l'eau dans les bras? Non? Et bien le vice-commandant ne vous le recommande pas, à moins que vous ne vouliez finir avec des griffures sur les membres et un animal terrifié accroché à votre cou comme-ci il essayait de vous étrangler…

⁃ Abrutit! gronda le policier en balançant son fardeau au sol. Quel genre d'idiot saute dans une rivière alors qu'il ne sait même pas nager?

⁃ C'est pas ce que tu disais il y a même pas une minute, Mayora! rétorqua violemment Gintoki - bien qu'il était à genoux sur la rive parce que ses jambes ne le tenaient plus.

⁃ Je n'ai rien dit je te signale! bougonna le brun, un semblant de moue lui échappant en songeant au mouvement impulsif qu'il avait eut.

⁃ Tu!

⁃ Ahahaha…

Mais la dispute des deux têtes chaudes tourna court quand un petit rire résonna à leur côté. Soudain calmé, c'est avec son habituel regard de poisson mort le Yorozuya se tourna vers la troisième personne de présente sur la rive - le fantôme…Bien décidé à mettre fin à toute cette mascarade, Hijikata se mit en position, prêt à plaquer à tout moment le permanenté pour empêcher une énième fuite. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, plus amorphe que jamais - l'officier était étonné qu'il n'ait pas encore un doigt dans son nez ou ailleurs…Mais non. Il se contenta juste de lever une main pour se frotter le crâne, la tête soudain légèrement baissée. Le petit rire amusé de Shouyou mourut petit à petit alors qu'il remarquait le changement d'attitude de son élève. Un sourire serein apparut son visage alors qu'il avait l'impression de revoir cet enfant timide et fragile qui attendait désespérément qu'on lui tende une main. Mais on lui en avait tellement tendu aujourd'hui! Le professeur ne pouvait que s'en réjouir…

⁃ Sensei yo…, marmonna soudain le samurai sans relever les yeux. Vous pourriez éviter de venir nous rendre visite? Mon coeur ne tiendra pas sinon…

⁃ …Huhuhu…, rigola Shouyou avec une expression attendrie. Gintoki, appela-t-il doucement - et entre-apercevoir ce regard rouge à travers des mèches argentées lui suffit amplement comme réponse. Ne te presses pas de venir me rejoindre.

Et Yoshida Shouyou disparut comme il était venu - en silence, sans laisser de trace. Hijikata ne put que regarder l'endroit où il se tenait il y a encore quelques secondes avec la bouche entrouverte, un sentiment bizarre lui chatouillant l'estomac. Mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Et bizarrement serein, il leva les yeux vers le ciel où des arabesques de lumières orangées décoraient l'horizon - un vent paisible souffla sur son âme que Gintoki l'imitait, un fin sourire les lèvres…

* * *

_Sur le chemin du retour…_

⁃ Mais au fait…tu savais depuis le début qui était le fantôme, n'est-ce pas? s'exclama Toushirou en se tournant vers son compagnon, soudain énervé.

Et si le vice-commandant arrêta de marcher pour grogner avec toute sa force de doberman, Gintoki, lui, ne s'arrêta pas, continuant de marcher avec ses bras croisés derrière sa tête.

⁃ Evidemment que je savais c'était qui. Je connais pas beaucoup de monde qui porte un kimono de la même couleur que ses cheveux - à part toi…ou moi…ou même l'autre Prince de la planète sadique…ou...

⁃ Espèce de…! gronda Hijikata en posant la main sur son katana. Me faire courir dans toute la ville alors que tu savais très bien que c'était ton sensei!

⁃ Otto! Ne te méprends pas surtout, Oogushi-kun!

Le plus sérieux du monde, le Yorozuya s'arrête finalement à plusieurs pas de son compagnon. Il se tourna vers avec des sourcils froncés, levant doucement un doigt comme-ci il était sur le point de lui faire la leçon. Le vice-commandant ne put que se préparer mentalement, serrant les dents et sa main armée.

⁃ Sensei ou pas, un fantôme reste un fantôme. Même mort, jamais tu ne me verras volontairement m'approcher de quelque chose comme ça…Pas que j'en ai peur ou quoi que ce soit hein! Juste que…

Mais Hijikata n'écouta pas l'excuse bidon que le permanenté lui servit. Soupirant, il rengaina son arme et s'alluma par habitude une sécurité. Ça faisait mal mais il devait cela l'avouer - sur ce point, il était totalement d'accord avec le samurai….A un point où il se demandait comment il avait fait pour tenir toute la journée sans perdre toute ses couleurs. Tien, maintenant qu'il y songeait, il avait la tête qui lui tournait un peu…Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait trois Gintoki qui dansaient devant ses yeux? C'était normal ça?

⁃ Hi…Hijikata!

Mais Toushirou ne lui répondit, ayant finalement tourné de l'oeil comme il avait voulu le faire depuis le début de cette histoire…

* * *

_*Ta gueule, salopard de Hijikata  
**chat-voleur_

* * *

**Je me suis toujours demandée ce que Shouyou-sensei devait penser de la voix que ses élèves ont choisi - pas vous? L'idée de base était quelque chose qui tournait autour de ça mais c'est un peu partit en sucette - comme d'habitude si je puis dire... Alors c'est plus un ramassis de n'importe quoi bien digne de Gintama si je puis dire moi-même mais bon °^°**

**J'aimerai bien trouver quelqu'un d'assez inspirer pour essayer de se lancer dans l'analyse des pensées de Shouyou-sensei vis-à-vis de la vie que ses protégés mènent - personne dans l'assistance? °^°**

**Enfin bon, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plut ^^" Comme d'habitude, GinHiji fan jusqu'au bout des ongles, je ne m'excuserai même pas *^* Dites-mois ce que vous en avez pensé ;3**

**_*Oh! Et si il y a des gens qui suivent ma fic "Sudden love - keep out for bazooka!" qui passe dans le coin par le plus grand des hasards, je promets de l'uploader au plus tard dimanche " Les chapitres sont écris mais envoyés en révision, alors encore un peu de patience ^^" Enfin, si qui que ce soit attend bien sûr T.T*_**


End file.
